


一个礼物

by Amonzonism (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amonzonism
Summary: 一个给微博上某个太太的礼物，我不好意思告诉她，也不好意思告诉她我是谁……





	一个礼物

“哥哥！”忒修斯打开家门的时候，一个身影窜了出来，身上还沾着绿色的霍克拉普粘液。

 

“你是谁？”冰冷的声音和抵在下巴上的魔杖让少年的表情由惊喜转为惊讶。

 

借着透出来的灯光，忒修斯看清了他的脸，一瞬间有些失神。

 

“我是纽特……”他也抬头也盯住了忒修斯的脸，“你怎么一天不见就——”

 

“你家里也变了好多，我找了好久才找到了我的怪物图鉴，你为什么把它藏在衣柜底下？”男孩皱起了眉。

“我还在里面找到了我丢的袜子和围巾还有……”

 

“你这样像妈妈花园里捣蛋的地精。”纽特又抱怨了几句但明显没放在心上。

 

他很快接受了忒修斯和他家里的变化，但忒修斯不能。

 

如果你的快三十岁的弟弟突然变成了十几岁的模样，在你的客厅里解剖霍克拉普，你也会像忒修斯现在这样的。

 

几个显形咒和检测咒没入了少年纽特的身体，但什么也没有发生。

忒修斯想到了什么，叹息着收起了魔杖，“你又做了什么危险的实验，变成了现在这样。”但纽特不可能回答，他的记忆也变回了十几岁的时候。

 

“霍克拉普吗？他们并不危险。”纽特误解了他的意思，拉起他的胳膊向客厅走去，“我今天发现他们的胃比书上写的多了一个薄膜室，像心脏一样，这可能是他们能够……”

 

纽特喋喋不休地讲着，把忒修斯从十几年前的回忆拉了回来。今天是这个月也许第20次纽特拒绝了他的晚餐邀请，他本想着回来以后简单地弄个晚餐然后看会儿报纸就入睡，但现在看来不能了。

 

被纽特触碰的地方温暖了起来，纽特脸上的雀斑晕开了红色，不知道是因为解说过于激动还是因为忒修斯一直在看他。

 

他今天说的话也许比他们兄弟这几年来的都多。

 

“我太吵了吗……”纽特小心翼翼地看着从刚才就一句话没说的忒修斯。

“不。你讲到雄性的心跳比较慢，是因为体型的关系，然后呢？”忒修斯露出认真倾听的表情，拉着纽特的肩膀让他靠近了一点，而纽特没有拒绝。

长大以后，纽特逐渐孤僻了起来，不仅表现在学校里，在家里也很少和忒修斯交流，如果交流也是简短的、甚至经常会因为不和吵起来。忒修斯当时工作繁忙、分身乏术，他只能眼睁睁地看着弟弟越走越远。

 

 

“你今天遇到什么任务？危险吗？上次那个坏人抓到了吗？”纽特期待又担忧的脸和十几年前重叠。

忒修斯为他撩起额前的卷发，“稍晚一点告诉你，现在吃饭好吗？”

纽特的小脸沉了下去，悄悄失落了一会儿，但很快被食物吸引，“我感觉你手艺也比昨天好了。”

 

 

 

 

 

纽特躺在晨光沐浴的沙发上看书，小腿垂了下来轻轻地晃着。他还觉得现在是十四岁时圣诞节假期，他对于一切的接受度反常到忒修斯怀疑他中了混淆咒。

 

“你不觉得我看上去——”纽特从书里抬头，比成年时更浅的绿色眼睛上下打量着忒修斯，“更老了，你工作太累了。”

“……”

 

从忒修斯衣柜里找到的丢失的袜子，刚刚好遮住了他的脚踝。他不知道这在忒修斯眼里意味着什么。

 

纽特被忒修斯的眼神看得浑身不舒服，他翘起腿跳了起来，让自己从躺的切换到坐着。

 

“你还没讲昨天的故事。”也许是担心他把任务说为故事会让忒修斯生气，他小心地咬住嘴唇。

 

“你乖的话，晚上给你讲。”忒修斯从纽特屁股下面抽出了被他坐的揉成一团的领带。未施任何咒地套在了脖子上。

 

“等等——”纽特叫住了准备出门的忒修斯。忒修斯以为是指领带，他顺手给它施了母亲教他的熨平咒。

 

 

“你还没有……”纽特在忒修斯的注视中低下了通红的脸。

“什么？”

“抱抱。”

“你不是每天——”剩下的话被突然靠近的忒修斯打断了，这是一个紧密得让他少年身躯难以承受的拥抱，过了好久，忒修斯才松开他。

 

“无论你今天想起了什么，等我回来之后再走好吗？”低沉的嗓音从他头顶传来。

“我不走……”看到忒修斯的表情，纽特疑惑地忍住了下面的话。

“好的。”

 

 

 

打开门前忒修斯就已经做好了心理准备——一个成年的、疏远的纽特或者直接一个空荡荡的家。他从未觉得家门这么难开过。

 

但那个蹦跳到他面前的身影让一切苦涩都收了回去，忒修斯用一个更加紧的拥抱表达了他此刻的想法。

 

纽特不自在地挣扎了一会儿，就停下了，任他抱着。

“怎么了？工作上遇到了什么？”纽特现在的心性可能比十四岁还小，他还是那个会在意、关心有时还带有一点崇拜看着他哥哥的小男孩。

 

“没有，今天想吃什么。”忒修斯摸了摸他的头。

 

 

 

这样纠结的日子过了一个星期，到忒修斯不得不开始想办法让纽特恢复。

他用傲罗的权限查阅了魔法部的藏书，但没有找到任何能让一个人身心都回到小时候的魔法或魔药。缩小魔药只能让身体回到从前，而心智退缩魔咒只能让人变得幼稚而胆小。纽特的记忆还是原原本本的保留在了十四岁，他对忒修斯不让他回霍格沃兹的事感到不解但是很快接受了。

 

这像一个魔法失误，但又精妙地像一个更为高深的魔法。它看上去没有伤害中咒者的一分一毫，但却在残忍地剥夺一个成年人的时间和自由。

 

 

忒修斯知道纽特最近又开始新的研究了，具体的他没有告诉忒修斯，但现在年幼的纽特肯定不能帮助他完成他的事业。

 

 

 

“这个作者名字和我一模一样。”

“那就是你写的。”忒修斯斟酌了一下，但还是选择告诉他真相。

 

“是吗？”少年纽特又一次懵懵懂懂地接受了，像被一条无形的线牵引着，绕开了所有不能理解的事情。

 

他伸脚塞入忒修斯的两腿间取暖，眼神专注而清澈地看着自己的书，“原来我去过这么多地方，见过这么多神奇动物。”他丝毫不在意为什么自己不记得这些。

 

“不止。还有一些你没写进书里。现在你的助手邦蒂在帮你照顾动物，如果你学会了如何照顾他们，我可以带你去看看。”

“真的？”纽特的脸亮了起来，脚欢快地在忒修斯的大腿上摩擦着。

 

忒修斯捉住了他乱动的小腿，让他乖乖平静了下来，“我现在就开始学。”声音里仍然浸满了喜悦。

 

 

 

“上次的故事才讲了一半。”在发现忒修斯不会为他把傲罗任务成为故事恼怒后，纽特就叫顺口了。现在神奇动物和忒修斯的傲罗故事成了他唯二执着的事情。

 

他的小脸上还沾着嗅嗅或是其他什么动物的口水。在忒修斯开口前，他突然向房间跑去，“等等！我先洗个澡，把它作为睡前故事好吗？”忒修斯当然无法拒绝他。

 

 

“后来呢？汤姆受伤了吗？”纽特在被窝里又把脚塞入了忒修斯的腿间取暖，他也许忘了他是个会施保暖咒的巫师。

 

“没有，后来我们到仓库的时候，发现了他留下的讯息——别乱动，纽特”忒修斯抓住了他向上移送的脚，纤细的，比成年的他要小上一圈。这不是说忒修斯就握过纽特成年的脚了，他只远远的见过——在溪流里涉水的纽特，他的倒影的出现惊扰了水中的犀牛鱼，让纽特皱眉带着责备看他。

 

这些回忆都无关紧要了，因为纽特的脚现在就在他的手里，少年时期的，而纽特没有露出一点的反对或者抗拒。

 

忒修斯的手比他腿间还要暖和，纽特有些愧疚但是没有收回他冰凉的脚。

“然后呢？”看忒修斯不说话，他小声催促。

 

“然后我们去了那个讯息提到的麻瓜老城区，汤姆中了石化咒，但——纽特”纽特把贴在他腰上的手收了回来，“抱歉……”

 

忒修斯放下他已经缓和起来的脚，转而握住了他的手，“今天就讲到这里，其他的明天告诉你。”纽特轻轻点头但却没有离开的意思。

 

“你该回你房间了。”忒修斯催促，但心里却隐隐希望他留下来，而这个纽特仿佛读懂了他的心思，往被子里钻得更深了，“我的房间太冷了。”

 

“我可以为你施保暖咒。”

“……”

“我害怕……”纽特从小没害怕过任何东西，这让忒修斯警觉了起来，“害怕什么？”

 

纽特垂着眼咬住嘴唇，犹豫了一会儿，终于艰难地说了出来，“我脑子里经常有不属于我的声音。”

 

这可能是纽特变小的线索，忒修斯立刻认真了起来，“它说了什么？”

 

“我不记得了，但每次它开口，我就感觉像有蛇的皮肤滑过我的神经。虽然我不讨厌蛇，但那很不舒服，我不想再经历那种感觉，一个人经历。”纽特强调了“一个人”，让忒修斯惊讶地看着他，这并不像以前纽特会说的话，至少不会是十四岁的纽特，那时他已经坚强、独立了起来，母亲总会笑着说他也长成了一个不折不扣的斯卡曼德。

 

“我可以留下吗？”忒修斯仍然无法说出拒绝。

 

 

和纽特共寝比忒修斯想得要容易，虽然醒着的时候，他们会有一些他们兄弟间早就消失的身体接触，但睡着后，纽特很安分，蜷缩在他的热源的身边。

 

 

“下次那个声音说话的时候告诉我。”看着纽特又一次钻进他的被子时，忒修斯说。

“每次都是在你不在的时候。”纽特不自觉地又向忒修斯的身边靠近了。

 

“你还记得那是什么场合吗？一共几次？”纽特摇头，打断了忒修斯的思考，“傲罗先生今天给我讲什么故事呢？或者你想听我今天认识了什么动物吗？”

 

 

纽特开始颤抖的时候，忒修斯就醒了，傲罗的训练让他即使睡梦中也尤为警觉。

 

“纽特，纽特”他尝试推醒弟弟，直觉告诉他，这和纽特变小的原因密切相关。

纽特没有反应，而是颤抖得更加厉害，像中了寒冷咒一样，直到忒修斯把他整个揽入怀里才停下来，“冷……”睡梦中的纽特轻声呓语，整个人贴了上来，像一只和同伴抱团取暖的松鼠。

 

 

以寒冷为线索忒修斯又在魔法部的藏书里寻找了一番，这次他找到的却多为恶咒。他询问过邦蒂，纽特变小那天他除了在家里照顾动物和写作外，并未出过门，至少在她在的那段时间是这样。

 

是纽特自己做实验导致的？还是他在忒修斯不知道的情况下结了仇敌？

变冷的情况会逐渐恶化吗？

 

 

 

回到家时，他发现纽特趴着书桌上认真地完成着草药作业，尽管忒修斯强调过他不用，但纽特依然想跟上霍格沃兹的学业，他想在即将到来的O.W.Ls考试中至少拿个说得过去的成绩。

 

这样的纽特是曾经的忒修斯无法看到的，他成年搬出去后只有假期才会回来看纽特，纽特的变声、蹿高、性格的改变都是在忒修斯不在的时候悄然发生的。傲罗训练、后来的那场战争、战后重建，不知不觉让他们间的距离越来越远。

 

 

 

深夜，纽特少有的失眠了，他在忒修斯怀里不安而焦躁地扭动着，“我想起来了，放入无花果时我多旋转了一圈。”他还在为炸了忒修斯厨房的事情懊悔，“我不该——”比起这事，他发现忒修斯的情况更让他好奇，所以他停住了，“你怎么了？”

 

忒修斯不着痕迹地拉开他们的距离，但纽特又凑了过来，像他平时研究时那么好奇，他伸手摸了摸忒修斯的脸又和自己的比了温度，不像发烧，他又贴近了一些，直到一个滚烫的东西碰上了他的大腿。

 

“纽特——”忒修斯拉起了钻到被子里的纽特，但无法阻止他的手摸了上去，揉捏了几下后，他突然明白这是什么东西，后知后觉地红了脸。

 

忒修斯在他的脸上寻找着厌恶或者其他反感的情绪，但没有，纽特像看着一个神奇动物一样兴奋地打量着忒修斯，“你怎么办到的？”忒修斯无法回答他。

 

“我看过书里提到过，但它究竟怎么发生的却没说，也没提到原理。”写书的大多是保守的老学究，当然不会细写。

“你怎么做到让它这么硬的。”忒修斯阻止了他继续的抚摸，“你也可以。”他的声音沙哑了起来，但纽特没发现，他正沉浸在对未知事物的思索中。

 

“然后你就可以交配了吗？”

“我也可以吗？”纽特的手伸进了自己的裤子里，他在学校寝室的时候肯定睡前会施静音咒，不然他应该听过早熟的男生们关于这个的荤话。

 

不用忒修斯猜，纽特的手肯定正在研究着自己的东西，但看上去他没得到预期的结果。“你可以教我吗？”他认真的样子让忒修斯把一切阻止的念头都咽了下去。

 

 

“呼——”纽特身体在忒修斯怀里以可以感知的速度热了起来，属于少年的柔软的性器在忒修斯的手里慢慢发热鼓胀。“我感觉很奇怪……”纽特的脸涨得通红，他开始不自在地挣扎起来，可能是人类天性的羞耻感终于战胜了纽特的好奇。

 

但他挣扎中又不自觉地把性器往忒修斯手里送，手侧粗糙的魔杖茧每次滑过柱身时都让他感觉有燥热的东西爬过脊柱。

 

“你……交配过吗？”纽特还不明白这是个隐私的事情。“人类充血的阴茎进入阴道后，会射入精子——人类其实比大部分其他动物更难勃起，排卵期也难以预测。”纽特看起来正在回忆书本上看到的内容。

 

“只要一进去就会射吗？是阴道里有什么物质促使让精子出来吗？”忒修斯几乎想拿什么堵住他发问的嘴。

 

“不是一进去就会，也不是只能阴道。”纽特不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，“手也可以，或者其他东西，或者男人的——”

 

“和男人也可以？”纽特听上去难以置信，忒修斯产生了一种罪恶得让他无法呼吸的想法，“——你愿意吗？我可以示范给你看。”

 

 

纽特乖顺地张开腿，任忒修斯为他施上了润滑咒，他这种为科学牺牲的精神让忒修斯百感交集。

“你需要放松。”他看着悄悄咬起牙、浑身绷紧的纽特说道，他才挤进去一个指节，强忍着等他适应，从纽特把性器交给他开始，他就有种不真实的感觉，好像这个纽特是他幻想出来的一样，虽然他的每个表情、每个反应都很“纽特”。

 

“乖——”纽特的小穴吞下了他第三根指头，在忒修斯按压开拓时，他不安地抱紧了他的肩膀。他年少的身上已经浮起了一层薄汗，忒修斯施了所有他知道的咒语才没让纽特感到过于疼痛。

 

“疼就说出来，你没必要——”

纽特颤抖地点头，“你要把它插进来了吗？”他有些胆怯的声音让忒修斯几乎又要胀大一圈。

 

他拉起纽特的腿，让他们的下体靠得更近一点，然后握住前端把自己挤了进去，纽特只是小声地惊呼，但没有反抗，他好奇而期待地看着他们连接的地方。

 

忒修斯怀疑纽特此时的身体能否接受他的全部，但纽特让他惊讶地把整根包裹住了。施了咒后的内壁湿热而柔软，因为纽特的颤抖一下一下地收缩着。

“这样就好了吗？”纽特不知道他将会面临什么，有意无意的催促最终突破了忒修斯理智的防线。

 

“啊——！”猝不及防地抽插让纽特抓住了身下的床单，忒修斯压低身体，把肩脖露给他让他攀住。

 

纽特的身体在摩擦中燥热又敏感，冷落的性器又慢慢抬起了头，他伸手握住，学着忒修斯之前教他的方式上下抚摸着，两条瘦弱的小腿无助地挂在忒修斯腰上，在撞击中时不时地滑落。

 

他被撞得眼神模糊，努力聚焦着看向忒修斯，他承受着陌生的炸开的快感，看上去对自己的反应有些惊惧。

 

“为什么……为什么会有这么舒服的感觉？”下一个深顶让他轻哼了出来。

“你指哪里？”

“两边都是……”忒修斯又顶了一下让他爽到头皮发麻、前端露水的地方，他对此又羞耻又惊奇。

 

“快感是为了引导生物的交配。”忒修斯学着纽特的口吻解释。

“但男人？”

“这要交给你去研究了，生物学家。”他对着纽特敏感的地方一阵碾压，看着他呻吟着沉沦在不属于他这个年龄的情欲之中，最后连话都说不出来。

 

在更加急切而密集的攻势中，纽特夹紧腿，把脸抵在忒修斯的肩上，他的腿已经被掐出了青色的痕迹，但他感受不到疼痛，他只能感受忒修斯烙铁一般的东西塞满了他，把一层层从未体验的热和欲望灌了进来，传达到他的四肢百骸。

 

还处于成长阶段敏感的身体很快被操射了出来，湿热的穴内一阵收缩，刺麻感沿着脊柱直直地传达给了忒修斯，让他更加猛烈地顶弄着他。

 

一股热流不断的注入，让快要晕厥的纽特在空白的恍惚中反应过来，忒修斯终于射了。

他睁着迷蒙的眼睛看着忒修斯从他身体里退了出来，前面还滴着水，但他已经疲惫到不能发出声音或者作出反应。

 

忒修斯躺在他旁边替他拉上了被子，脸上看不清是愧疚还是什么，但绝不是和纽特一样的快乐。

“你感觉不舒服吗？”

“不。不是。”他无法像纽特那样毫不顾忌地享受性爱，玷污自己弟弟的痛苦和内疚很快占据了他的心灵。

 

一起的，还有嫉妒——

一想到成年的纽特可能找人问过或者试过，就像有千百只蚂蚁爬过他的心口，啃咬、撕扯。

 

“人一天可以勃起几次？”但年幼的纽特不明白这些，他抬起头，还有些意犹未尽地询问。

“很多次。”

“你呢？”忒修斯气笑了，纽特总有千百种方法让他失去理智。

 

 

 

 

“男人为什么要留着乳头呢？”在忒修斯亲吻上他乳尖的时候，纽特抽气着很疑惑自己的反应。忒修斯用舔咬和啃噬回答了他。

 

“唔……”粉色而小巧的乳头立了起来，敏感地充着血，他的身体害羞地蜷了起来又被忒修斯拉开了。

 

“以后只亲或者捏这里也会有感觉。”忒修斯耐心地用舌尖玩弄了一阵，对上了垂着头的纽特的视线。

“嗯——”他把另一颗冷落的凸起送入忒修斯口中，期待着它也能得到同样的待遇。

 

即使纽特已经明白做爱是什么过程了，他仍然会在夜晚不安分地抱上忒修斯，这也许是他能表示了最大程度的邀请。

 

 

“动物永远只有一个姿势，人类却可以有很多种。”他看着桌前的忒修斯拉直他的腿，直接插了进去，忒修斯亲吻和舔舐着他的嫩葱一样的脚踝，没想到纽特却是做爱中话多的那个，不过换作成年的纽特，他肯定早就把脸埋了起来。

 

这次是忒修斯邀请的纽特，选在了他们的餐桌上。纽特在快速的撞击中逐渐绷直了腿，然后又整个身体酸软了下来，这样的姿势他无法用上力气，只能任由忒修斯摆布。忒修斯一个深顶后，把他抱了起来，纽特惊慌地腿盘上他的腰、攀紧他的肩。

 

“啊！”

走动中，他的重心全在联结的地方上，每一插都用力而深入，纽特轻声尖叫着不敢松力。

 

直到忒修斯把他放到床上，他才松开了忒修斯的衣服。

忒修斯的嘴唇紧接着落了下来，纽特用他教的方式吸住了他的下唇又分开，然后送上了自己的舌头。

 

 

 

他们乐此不疲地探索着对方的身体，纽特的乐趣要更大一点，他让人嫉妒的年轻又性欲旺盛，他虽然常常会害羞，但他不以他们的行为为耻。

 

肉体的沉沦让忒修斯也逐渐把道德和伦理抛之脑后，他不知道这场关系带他去的究竟是天堂还是地狱。

 

 

 

 

浴缸中，纽特坐上了忒修斯的阴茎，忒修斯拿着魔杖给浴缸又加了一次温。

这样的姿势能让他们看到彼此，纽特低着头目光躲闪，但忒修斯知道他喜欢这样。他也喜欢这样的纽特，他们的距离很近，不仅仅是身体上的。

 

纽特的穴口努力适应着忒修斯的大小，他拉着忒修斯的手放在了他的腰上，这又是一个成年纽特不会做的行为，每次这么想时，忒修斯有一种偷来的幸福感，还有紧接的虚幻感。他拉起纽特的手腕嗅闻、亲吻了起来，这里有纽特独有的味道，一遍遍提醒他这个正用身体吸着他，又吸着他灵魂的人正是他的弟弟纽特。

 

忒修斯的眼神太过炙热，纽特像是要转移他注意力，把白色的泡沫抹在了他的脸上。又把另一些抹在他的肩头，但下身操着自己的动作却丝毫没有减弱，这鲜明的对比让忒修斯的眼神更沉了，他伸头狠狠咬住纽特的嘴唇，把他所有的细碎的呻吟吞入。

 

 

 

“我们下次可以试试这个。”纽特趴在床上，小腿交叠着，认真地看着他不知道从哪里借来的书。绿色的眼睛撞上了忒修斯的，很快染上了雀跃，“你还没用动物的姿势干过我。”他用了一个下流的动词。他举起了手里的书给忒修斯看上面的插画，这只是一本普通的关于毒角兽生理结构和特点的书。

 

“我还可以教你点别的。”忒修斯放下手里的报告，摸了摸纽特细软的头发。看着纽特开合的嘴唇，忒修斯亲了上去，吻到他快要窒息才松开。

 

“什么？”纽特喘气着，眼角已经湿润了起来。

“用嘴。”忒修斯又轻吻了他一下，鼻梁爱抚过他的脸颊。

 

纽特还是不明白，“怎么用嘴？”忒修斯的手顺着裤缝滑了进去，轻柔地撩拨着纽特还柔软着的前端。

“用嘴含住这里。”低沉地声音抵着纽特的胸腔传来，他的脸一下就红了。

 

“把衣服脱了。”纽特熟练地剥光自己，惊讶地看着忒修斯俯身埋入他的腿间。

 

突然湿热而紧致的包裹让他抖了起来，他知道那是忒修斯的嘴，这让他更加兴奋得难以控制自己，“我可以……我可以等会儿帮你吗？”他勉强维持着神志，然后因为一个深喉爽到瘫软在床垫里。“忒修斯——”他把这个名字含在嘴边又轻轻吐出，像是动情又像一声叹息，伴着色情的舔舐的水声，他射了出来，射在了他呼唤的那个人的脸上。

 

 

 

“你什么都不需要做。”在忒修斯例行地办公完后，纽特就钻入书房，解开了忒修斯的皮带，“我多练习几次就不会用牙齿碰到它了。”他的练习对象很快精神地竖立在他面前，他也完全不觉得他把研究的热情放在这上面有什么不对。

 

忒修斯松开了抓着他脖颈的手，放任纽特的探索，他青涩地亲吻、舔弄了一会儿柱身，又整根塞入嘴里，殷红的嘴唇上沾了一层粘液。

 

“唔……”他又不小心磕碰了它，“是它太大了——”他含糊的声音被忒修斯挺入打断了。“咳咳……”虽然眼角挂起了泪水，他也看上去有点委屈，但纽特丝毫没有松口。

 

直到那里粗到纽特的嘴无法塞下后，他才撑着忒修斯的腿站了起来，“我想坐上去。”不需要忒修斯的同意，他已经握着那里揉开了他的穴口。

 

椅子根本承受不住他们剧烈的动作，发出危险的吱嘎声。忒修斯把他抱到了书桌上，然后把纽特翻了过来，他们下身还连在一起，纽特为旋转的摩擦爽得轻哼了一声。

“你不是说想像动物那样吗？”忒修斯炙热的腹部贴上了纽特的背，纽特颤抖了一下，不知道是害怕还是期待。

 

 

“忒修斯……用力一点。”他白皙的屁股贪婪地含着他，配合着忒修斯的节奏往后撞着，依然嫌着这样的力道太过轻柔。

 

被掐出的五指印色情地宣示着占有，不仅仅是忒修斯占有着他，他也完全占有着忒修斯。

“啊——”他的嗓音常常让忒修斯回忆起年少时无数旖旎绮丽却求而不得的梦，但身下的热度却提醒他一切都已成真。

 

“纽特——”他的呼唤无知无觉地浸满了爱意，“你不能和别人做这个。”

 

“我知道。”纽特背上的雀斑也红了起来。

 

“我爱你。”

纽特沉默了许久，一声轻轻的我也是化在了喘息里。

他还太过年轻不知道这三个单词的重量，但他会用他能够给的、他能够做的一切去表达。

就像现在，他收缩绞紧了忒修斯，把他控制不住地射入的精液全部含在了身体里，一滴不剩。

 

 

 

“我以后会在乡下有个房子，养一群神奇动物和你。”纽特和忒修斯缩在沙发里的同一个毯子下，忒修斯为纽特撩起沾满汗水的卷发，嗅着他皮肤上残留的性爱的味道。

 

“我不需要你养。”

“但我们会生活在一起。”纽特真诚的眼神让忒修斯几乎动容。

 

“我爱你。”这次纽特清楚地发音出了这三个音节，一下下地敲在忒修斯心上，让他抱紧了他，把自己的回应用心跳告诉了他。

 

 

 

 

 

直到后来，忒修斯才知道这是格林德沃为了拉拢他对纽特设下的诡计，他被迫在一个恢复记忆痛恨、厌恶他的纽特和他的坚守的正义和职业中选择。

 

他最后选择了后者，而选择的过程却没人知道。

 


End file.
